Ti Voglio
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Estos sentimientos florecen en mí sin ue yo pueda detenerlo, sé que nunca me corresponderas, eso me duele, tú has marcado nuestro destino, ¿Lo entiendes? lo haré porque... Te quiero.


¡Hola, queridos lectores =D! Esta vez traigo un pequeño reto que le tome a mi hermanita Angie =D jejeje enmedio de una conversación me pregunto si me atreveria a escribir yuri y bueno, aqui esta el resultado XD Visiten a mi hermanita querida u/1903531/oceangirl24 y lean sus fics =P Y ya que ella me "reto", pues el fic va dedicado para ella jejeje

Espero que este fic sea de tu agrado Angie, ¡Oh! y tambien para todos los que lo lean n.n

¡Disfrutenlo!

.

.

.

.

.

Anime: School days

Fanfic: Ti voglio

Pareja: SekaiXKotonoha

Advertencias: Me base en unas pequeñas escenas del anime para poder inventar el fanfic, lo demas me lo invente yo XD

Con un TE QUIERO comienza una historia de amor entre 2 personas, palabras cargadas de fuerza que son capaces de volver frágil a quien las escucha, pero esta no, esta es muy distinta a otras, o al menos lo es para mí.

Te veo, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Maldita sea esta suerte que cargo sobre los hombros.

Me detengo, mis músculos están algo tensos, mi corazón se comprime y seguramente mis orbes se han tornado algo cristalinos por la nostalgia que de repente me invade. Suspiro pesadamente antes de armarme de valor y darme la media vuelta, suelto un leve quejido, como lo sospechaba, me encuentro con esa escena romántica tan detestable.

Tú estas sonriéndole, quiero que esto sea como en la pesadillas, como deseo que esto no sea real, porque cuando uno cierra los ojos y ve algo que detesta simplemente esa imagen desagradable se esfuma, pero de nada sirven estos estúpidos deseos, porque aunque me duela aceptarlo, esto es verdadero, esto sucede y no hay algo que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo, quisiera tener las fuerzas suficientes para ir a donde tú estas y separarte de esa estúpida persona que se mofa de estar a tú lado, pero no puedo, creo que esta cobardía es me supera, además, tus expresiones tan sinceras me cautivan, es realmente hermoso ver como cada parte de tu ser irradia de alegría, aunque claro, todo sería más perfecto si no lo hicieras por estar junto a esa persona.

¡No, no y no!

¡Ya no soporto más este sentimiento! Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento fue que nació, no entiendo nada.

¿Qué es lo que hiso que mis sentimientos cambiaran de una forma tan radical? Antes sabía bien lo que quería, tenía mis pensamientos muy claros, me gustaba Makoto, fue por eso que me propuse a _"ayudarlo"_, le permití que tocara mis pechos por encima del uniforme, quería sentir sus manos delineando mi piel, pero fui cuidadosa con mis peticiones, solo accedí si era por encima de la ropa, no iba a dejar que Makoto descubriera mis verdaderos motivos, para atrapar a un chico como él, debo dejar que todo transcurra "algo lento", para después embriagarlo de placer, y lo que más me enfurece de todo eso, es que justo cuando estaba excitándome más y más, cayendo en el éxtasis, creyendo que no soportaría más el estado en la que estábamos y me dejaría llevar por una pasión desbordante que me proporcionaba la deliciosa acción que él ejercía, queriendo consumar otras cosas con más frenesí que un simple toqueteo…

Tú fisionomía llegó a mi mente de un solo golpe, sin embargo no fue por el hecho de saber que te quitaba a tú "persona más importante", más bien fue el deseo repentino de cambiar posiciones, que fueras tú la que estuviese conmigo, besándonos, acariciando cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos, recorriendo un camino imaginario, derritiéndonos con el calor que emanáramos, queriendo llegar al limite del placer al acortar la distancia entre nosotras, entregarnos con toda el alma, sonrojada, lanzar sonoros jadeos al estrujar nuestros senos, abrazándonos, explorándonos entre besos, dejar marcas en nuestra delicada piel, convertir esto en una historia sin fin.

Eso es lo que desee con todas mis fuerzas en ese momento.

Me gire una vez más, pero esta vez para continuar mi camino a casa, el solo verlos hace que quiera vomitar, me molesta verlos actuando de forma tan estúpida.

.

.

¿Me devolverías mi corazón?

El amor que siento por ti se ha dado de forma inesperada, pero de una forma suave y frágil, igual a una mariposa posándose en los delicados pétalos de una flor o como el sol que ilumina radiante las mañanas en un día de primavera.

Sin duda alguna, el amor esta lleno de mil y un contradicciones.

¿Esto será para siempre o será algo tan fugaz como lo que pensé sentir por Makoto? Quiero saber la respuesta exacta a esta pregunta.

¿Solo para eso apareciste en mi vida?

Lo único que has logrado con tú maldita existencia, con tú estúpida cercanía es destruir toda mi racionalidad como si fueras un huracán.

Nadie me dijo que tendría que soportar imaginar tú silueta a cada segundo ¿Cómo logro que mi vida vuelva a ser la misma de antes? Si, seguir con la firme actitud de conquistar a Makoto. ¿Cómo vuelvo el tiempo atrás?

Te quiero.

Quisiera que también me susurraras esas palabras.

¿Por qué no volteas a verme ni una sola vez? ¿Por qué no lo haces? Tan solo un minuto no lo mires a él, tan solo por un segundo mírame a mi, por un segundo ámame a mi y yo prometo proteger tú corazón por siempre, cobijarte con esta embriagante calidez que te ofrezco, pero que aun no me atrevo y no puedo expresar con palabras firmes, no lo ames a él, así él este muriendo, no lo veas, cambiemos el destino del mundo que imagino a tú lado, anda, atrévete y no dejes que la tristeza me lleve a hacer cosas contra ti, cosas que no desearía hacerte jamás. Kotonoha, en medio de esta oscuridad quiero que estemos juntas, por favor, dame una razón para volar directo a la felicidad. Tan hermosa eres, ¿Se haría realidad esto si yo se lo pidiera a la luna y las estrellas? Ojala fueran tus labios los encendiera mi piel, ese sería el sueño perfecto, la realidad perfecta en la que deseo vivir, si entendieras mis complicados pensamientos, si los lograras entender ¿Qué harías contra mí si yo te dijera todo esto? ¿Me rechazarías tajantemente o me darías una pequeña luz de esperanza en medio de este crepúsculo que empieza a absorberme el alma? ¿Me verías como si estuviera loca porque ambas somos mujeres o entrelazarías nuestras manos? ¿Sentirías repulsión por mí por sentir un amor que es prohibido? Un romance que es condenado ferozmente por muchas personas y tal vez también por ti ¿Cuál sería tú expresión? Sé que soy una estúpida testaruda por hacerme tantas incógnitas, sin embargo así soy y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar.

Te quiero.

Quiéreme como yo te quiero. Deseo tener alas y emprender el viaje a tú lado, dame una pequeña razón para vivir, solo necesito un poquito de energía, me has atrapado en tu red sin darte cuenta.

¿Qué hago para dejar de quererte?

¿Jamás hallaré a alguien como tú?

¿Recobraré mi libertad?

¿Cuánto tardaré en olvidarte? ¿Años, meses, semanas o días? ¿Cuánto más? ¿Nunca sucederá? ¿Será eterno este amor?

¿Existe alguna medicina que cure esta enfermedad que solo me envenena?

Esto parece un triste poema que se repite innumerables veces, un poema que me envuelve con tú voz, con tus brillantes ojos, con tú dulce sonrisa, toda la esencia que derramas.

Si fuera mutuo este amor, si lo fuera, quisiera llegar tan lejos como sea posible.

.

.

Los días anteriores han sido pesados, en mi mente nos has dejado de estar, sufrir de esta forma por amor es como morir en mi vida.

Tú, solo tú, tú y tú, es lo único en lo que pienso en medio de este triste silencio, no puedo pensar en nada más. Me pregunto como es que puedo regresar el tiempo o transportarme a un mundo en el que tú no existas, donde no seas más mi tormento. Te has impregnado en cada célula de mí ser, quiero sacarte de mí mente, estoy comenzando a desesperarme por esta situación, todo es tan amargo.

No se como llegamos a este escenario tan irracional, o más bien, como permití arrastrarme a esta situación, que se de antemano será incomoda para mí, hora nos encontramos todos disfrutando de un día libre en este enorme balneario.

Y nuevamente veo una imagen desagradable para mí.

Estas en medio de la piscina con Makoto, disfrutando del día, esto me ha servido para acertar en algo que sospechaba, está claro que nunca serás para mí. Esto es así con este amor, es mi realidad y simplemente tengo que afrontarlo.

Me avergüenzo de estos pensamientos que me han invadido incesablemente durante los últimos días, como lo pensé desde el principio en que me percate de mis "sentimientos", esto es estúpido. Lamento haber caído de forma tan inocente ante este amor que no vale la pena, le dije adiós a cualquier oportunidad de estar a tú lado, este dolor está matándome.

Derrumbaste el cielo que creí que tocaría, eres una maldita por no dejarme disfrutar de ti.

¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Has matado mis ilusiones al privarme de tú amor.

.

.

Ya no quiero oír palabras de amor por parte tuya, Kotonoha, eso ya no me importa en lo absoluto, ha quedado en el olvido total, así supieras de mi amor por ti, ya no me daré la media vuelta para escuchar lo que anhele, ya no más a ese deseo ferviente de tener nuestras manos unidas o de desear probar tus labios.

Me sentía furiosa, cierro mis puños con tanta fuerza que mis uñas se encajan un poco contra mi piel y provocan que unos cuantos hilillos de sangre corran, mi mandíbula está tensa, mi ceño aun más fruncido que cuando te vi sonriendo como estúpida para él. Ya no aguanto ni un segundo más de pie, mis fuerzas se desvanecen y caigo de rodillas, siento como mi pecho se oprime más y más, las ganas de respirar se me van, tiemblo como si estuviese bajo una poderosa tormenta, un nudo esta formado en mi garganta, quiero lanzar toda clase de improperios pero solo puedo llorar, solo eso, mis mejillas enrojecidas se bañan por las lagrimas que comenzaron a correr con intensidad, ya no puedo soportarlo. Solté un grito desgarrador debido a la desesperación, la garganta me duele por el esfuerzo que hice al realizar aquella acción, pero eso no me importa, seguro que el dolor de mi corazón es peor, golpee fuertemente el suelo de mi habitación, no paré de hacerlo hasta que un dolor en mis muñecas me detuvo.

Ya me cansé de jugar este juego que no me lleva a ningún lado, es hora de participar en uno que rendirá más frutos, uno que me divertirá más.

Tus palabras me han cambiado la vida, ya no tengo miedo a enfrentar lo que se avecina, ya no más de este sufrimiento, desde ahora solo lucharé por lo que más me conviene, estos días solo estaba pensando en ti con desesperación, esperando a que tal vez ya no lo vieras a él, que volvieras la mirada a mi persona. Pero no entiendes mis sentimientos, levantas un muro que solo complica el que yo acepte a los cuatro vientos este sentimiento tan desesperante, pero mi propósito y actitud han cambiado, tomaré otro rumbo.

No quiero ninguna herida en mi corazón, y si quiero que eso se cumpla, lo mejor es hacerlos sufrir antes que se vuelvan en mi contra. Dicen que el amor es algo hermoso, pero a mi solo me ha destrozado mi corazón, no puedo permitir que eso me pase, no lo permitiré.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, eso va a suceder, Kotonoha. Tú misma has marcado el destino que he de seguir de ahora en adelante. Si tú no me amas, entonces él tampoco te podrá amar, eso es lo justo para los 3, llegaré hasta las ultimas consecuencias, te vas a arrepentir de esto-Limpio mis lagrimas y me dirijo a la pequeña ventana que tengo en mi habitación, observo la luna brillante y sonrío-Tengo la perfecta venganza contra ti, no voy a parar hasta verlos separados, haré todo lo posible para que él sea mio, para reflejarme solo en los ojos de él, no vas a ser feliz con él, te lo juro, te voy a quitar lo más preciado, vas a sentir lo mismo que yo sufro en estos momentos, solo tú tienes la culpa, pudiste pertenecerme, pero jamás me miraste, esa va a ser tú perdición, voy a hacer algo que cambiara esta historia, me voy a vengar por la miseria en la que me sumergiste, todo es tú culpa, no debiste provocar estos sentimientos en mí, cometiste un error-

¿Pasar del amor al odio? Esto será muy fácil para mí, después de todo ¿Soy alguien voluble, no? Si no eres mía…

No vas a ser de nadie ¿Lo entiendes, mi amor?

Disfrute de la frescura que me brindaba el soplido del viento, antes de cerrar por completo la ventana, junte las cortinas y mi habitación se sumió en una completa oscuridad. Una historia de amor comienza y sé hasta que punto voy a llegar para finalizarlo, pero no te contaré el final, sé que no te gustara en lo absoluto, este amor no será eterno porque tendrá un trágico final. Lo haré por ti, esta muestra de mi sentir va dedicada a ti.

Lo voy a cumplir porque…

_**Te quiero, te quiero.**_

Mi celular suena, estoy indecisa pero inmediatamente sacudo mi cabeza, debo seguir con lo que ya me he propuesto, tomó el valor, al mirar la pantalla del teléfono, suspiró llena de nostalgia para luego sonreír pacíficamente al ver quien es la persona que me llama, mis ojos se oscurecen al recordar los pensamientos que he tenido estos días, no debo sentirme extraña por el paso que estoy a punto de dar, después de todo, aunque ahora esto forme parte de mi venganza, ya lo tenía contemplado en un principio, si, cuando aun sentía algo por Makoto solo quería arrebatarlo de tú lado, créeme lo te digo Kotonoha, este cuento será diferente porque aquí nadie será feliz, si yo sufro una perdida, los arrastraré a ambos en mi sufrir, esto es simplemente perfecto, mi venganza comienza porque...

_**Te quiero.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esperare con ansias sus reviews, visiten mis otras historias =D


End file.
